XR-45 Infantry Power Armor
The XR-45 Infantry Power Armor system was a prototype Power Armor system developed by Tory Lund in tandem with the formation of Task Force Omikron. As such, the Task Force was equipped with advanced prototypes of the Armor, discernable from normal armor with its black and red markings. Later on, Task Force Omega obtained their own variant of the armor, this variant with multiple appearance-based differences from the original. Systems Variants XR-45a Infantry Power Armor The mainstream Power Armor Variant of the XR-45 Armor line, the XR-45a is equipped with standard motion trackers and sensors. Like most Power Armor, they also read signals from the user's brain to the limbs and uses that to help increase the strength and speed of the limbs. The Helmet is equipped with a rebreather and Radiation Shield, as well as night vision and a light (the latter is meant for soldiers not using the armor, or if the Night Vision is damaged). The Prototype, in Holly Uricei Lund's possession, is painted in a similar paint style to Task Force Omikron's XR-45bs, only cyan trim instead of red. XR-45b Commando Power Armor The XR-45b armor was designed similarly to the XR-45a, except for 2 major features. The XR-45b is equipped with full shield, which, unlike the XR-45a's Radiation Shield, protected against both radiation and enemy munitions. The other, more major feature is that it can be modified with modular systems to enhance the armor. These range from advanced sensor packages, to Medical Auto-dispencers, to even armor-mounted weapons. All true models of the XR-45b Armor were owned by members of Task Force Omikron, but were eventually donated to the war museum of Ottawa, Canada. However, due to respect of the Task Force, several high-ranking Coalition Military Commanders (most notably Fleet Admiral Vinna of Hellcat Squadran and General K'tan of the Klingon Defense Fleet) requested fully-functional replicas of the armor. XR-45c Advanced Commando Power Armor The XR-45c is equipped with most of the equipment previous variants are equipped with. The XR-45c, however, is also equipped with a holographic generator, allowing them to disguise themselves as other soldiers, as well as redundant transponders to mimic the signals of other soldiers. Many POWs have watched as a small number of the prison escort escorting their prison convoy turn on the others in their group, before transforming into the recognizable form of XR-45c Armor. Also, instead of a rebreather, they are fully sealed and self-contained, extending air capacity with an internal filtration system. All suits of XR-45c are owned by members of Task Force Omega and are under multiple redundant layers of security, meaning this armor is impossible to obtain without becoming a member of Task Force Omega. XR-45d Shock Trooper Power Armor Designed by Tory Lund and Holly Lund-Urec, for a request by the Kingdom of Dalmasca, the XR-45d is an advanced version of the XR-45a. Although lacking the XR-45b's Interchangeable Equipment Module and the XR-45c Hologram Generator and Redundant Transponders, the XR-45d is still an effective piece of Power Armor. Like the XR-45c, it uses a sealed internal filtration system for air. All XR-45d Suits are in the possession of the Kingdom of Dalmasca's Military, with the Prototype utilized by Basch. XR-45x Advanced Infantry Power Armor The XR-45x is a prototype armor meant to be an enhancement of the XR-45's design. Like the original XR-45a Prototype, the XR-45x Prototype was entrusted to Holly. Galleries XR-45a T45d_Power_Armor.png|XR-45a, Mainstram Variant Power_Armor_Prototype.jpg|XR-45a Prototype, currently in Holly's possession Paladin_boom_boom.jpg|Soldier in XR-45a, with a Mark 5 Laser Rifle XR-45b Outcast T45d power armor.png|XR-45b, used mainly by Task Force Omikron Outcast_Power_Armor.jpg|XR-45b Prototype OutcastPowerArmor.jpg|Will Serrah in XR-45b Armor XR-45c XR-45c.png|XR-45c, Used Exclusively by Task Force Omega XR-45c_Prototype.jpg|XR-45c Prototype, with External Power Nodes Power_Armor_Suit.jpg|Lillian York using a suit of XR-45c and a modified Mark 4 Plasma Rifle XR-45d Enclave_Power_Armor.png|XR-45d, in the possession of the Dalmascan Military Prototype.jpg|Prototype XR-45d Dalmascan Soldier Power Armor.jpg|Dalmascan Soldier wearing XR-45d, with a Magicite Rifle XR-45x T51_Power_Armor.png|Experimental XR-45x XR-45x.png|XR-45x Prototype, with a Mark 4 Plasma Rifle Upgrade_Prototype.jpg|Holly 'field-testing' the XR-45x Category:Armor